Why Did You Run
by Chasing Aislinn
Summary: Horo gets hardons 'cause of Ren? What does he do about it?


Disclaimer: do not own...how many times must I say that?!

just read it...running out of short things to say...?

* * *

Horo couldn't stand it anymore. He'd been getting hard every time he saw Ren. Even if Ren was yelling at him for drinking out of the milk carton.

Horo was currently training to keep his mind off of the bulge in his shorts. He'd been trying to avoid Ren for a couple of months now. It was getting harder every time to hide from Ren. He always popped up right where Horo was going to hide.

"Horo?"

Horo stumbled, falling on his back on his Kororo inhabited snowboard. He looked up at the person who said his name, supporting himself on his elbows.

"Horo…do you hate me?" Ren asked as soon as eye contact was made.

Horo stared at Ren, face completely deadpanned. He felt his pants begin to bulge even more. They both looked at it.

"Obviously not," Ren stated, he himself getting hard. Horo stared at Ren not knowing what to do. Horo tried to speak, but no words came.

"Then why do you keep running from me?" Ren asked, still hovering above Horo.

Horo couldn't speak. He couldn't move. His mouth was dry and he couldn't move his eyes away from Ren's body. Ren noticed this and felt his own mouth get dry. He licked his lips, ginning when he saw Horo's eyes follow the motion. They were silent for a little bit, just staring at each other.

Next thing Horo knew, he was pinned to the ground by Ren. Ren's mouth, lips, on his own. Ren's tongue, in his mouth, twining with his own. One of Ren's hands fisting his hair softly, the other, groping him. Horo moaned into Ren's Kiss, egging him on.

Ren finally released Horo from the kiss to begin kissing down his neck to suck gently at his pulse, giving him a hicky in the process.

"R-Ren…" Horo moaned. "What are you doing?" Horo felt himself move with the caressing of the older, taller teen's fingers.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine. I won't let anyone else have you, HoroHoro. You're mine and I'm going to make you mine. Now. You're mine forever and always,' Ren muttered in between kisses.

Horo felt his heart skip a beat, but still, he dared to question what Ren was doing. "What if I'm not ready?"

Horo felt Ren move off of him and he opened his eyes for the first time since their kiss fest. He stared at Ren expecting him to say something.

"Horo…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to rush you into things," Ren told him quickly.

Horo suddenly felt cold. He didn't realize how hot it was to have Ren fondling him like that.

Ren seemed to sense Horo's feelings. Horo wasn't sure about doing this, but he wanted to satisfy himself and feel the same warmth of love that Ren wanted.

Ren back to Horo, kissing him softly before speaking, "This might hurt a little bit. But I'll try not make it hurt that badly," Ren promised, and Horo slowly nodded his head.

"But make if fast. I think I might explode," Horo demanded.

In an instant Horo was bare and Ren was sucking on his cock. Tongue running over the head. Hands caressing the sides of his genital area. Horo moaned loudly, burying his fingers in Ren's purple hair.

Ren sucked on it harder, head bobbing with Horo's demanding upward thrusts.

Horo half moaned half screamed Ren's name as he came in Ren's mouth. He stared at Ren, not knowing what to say. 'What in the world did I just do?' he thought, scared.

Ren licked his lips savoring the taste of Horo. He saw Horo's mortified expression.

"Delicious," Ren grinned. He began kissing up Horo's body, his cold fingers teasing Horo's nipples. He was rewarded with a groan escaping Horo's lips.

When Ren finally made it up Horo's body, he stared eye to eye at Horo, caressing his cheek with one hand.

"Having fun?" Ren asked Horo.

Horo nodded numbly.

"Good. This next part may hurt a bit, though," Ren forewarned him.

Horo nodded almost impatiently.

"This next one will be so much better…trust me," Ren whispered seductively. Horo's mouth went dry from Ren's voice.

Ren took over Horo's mouth again, Ren's tongue caressing Horo's while his fingers massaged Horo's buttocks.

Horo whimpered when Ren pulled apart. Ren put three of his fingers into Horo's mouth.

"Suck on them," Ren told him softly when Horo gave him a questioning look.

As Horo began sucking on them he ran his tongue over Ren's fingers. Ren got really hard as he felt Horo's tongue caressing his fingers.

Run pulled his fingers out of Horo's mouth, having them successfully soaked by saliva. Ren then stuck one finger into Horo.

Horo squirmed a bit uncomfortably as Ren moved his finger around inside of him.

Ren noted that Horo was feeling slightly uncomfortable, so he slipped his other two fingers inside of him.

Horo sucked in his breath at the pain as Ren began making scissor-like motions with his fingers. Ren's other hand rubbed Horo's cheek.

Ren began slowly pleasuring Horo by plunging his fingers in and out of him. Horo groaned.

Ren pulled his fingers out of Horo, much to Horo's displeasure. Horo looked at Ren with pleading eyes…wanting more. Ren smiled at him, a smile that said 'Don't worry, there's still more to come.' (A/N: excuse the pun! )

Ren caught Horo off guard, entering him. Horo felt tears pricking the sides of his eyes and he held his breath. Ren warned him that it would hurt, he knew that. He wasn't about to blame Ren for anything.

Ren wiped away Horo's tiny tears. He then proceeded to thrust inside Horo.

Horo felt his hips rock with the cock he was riding (A/N: POETRY!!! I did that without even trying. is proud of self). He moaned as Ren's slamming began getting more frequent and harder.

Ren gave one more final thrust, harder than the rest, and screamed Horo's name as he came inside of him.

Horo groaned loudly as Ren came into him, pleasure pouring all over him.

Ren collapsed beside Horo, both panting hard. Horo rolled over onto his side, snuggling into Ren's side, wrapping his arms around him.

"Looks like we've attracted a crowd," Ren murmured to no one in particular. Horo looked up and saw their friends. Yoh, Morty, Ryu, Lyserg, Hao, Pilika, Anna, Master Yohmei, Master Kino, Bason, Amidimaru, Jun, Bailong, Konchi, Ponchi, Silva, Tammy, Kororo, Morphin, Faust, and Eliza.

Horo sighed and layed his head back down, ignoring them.

Yoh and Hao had a nosebleed; Yohmei and Kino stared; Lyserg and Ryu grinned at each other; Anna snorted; Pilika and Jun fainted; Tammy and Morty blushed a lot; Kororo and Bason looked at each other smiling (they had gotten Horo and Ren together!); Konchi and Ponchi ran away screaming; Faust and Eliza sighed about young love; Amidimaru stared thoroughly confused; Bailong wiped away a tear, thing about his wife; Morphin blinked, face deadpanned; and Silva had a videorecorder in his hand…on…with a major nosebleed.

Hao and Yoh looked over at Silva. Yoh hit him upside his head.

"You're a major perv!" Yoh told him.

Silva made a face and flicked him off. Hao held Yoh close to him, glaring at Silva.

Anna went inside the house, grabbing a blanket. She carried it outside where HoroHoro and Ren were sleeping (tired from their 'activity') and draped it over them.

Everybody stared at Anna. Did she just do something nice? For other people? Was she sick?

"What?!" Anna demanded, wiping a little bit of blood from her nose, a slight blush on her cheeks.

* * *

did you like? review please?


End file.
